


Moments

by ElSun



Category: Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Oh what a kiss can be...
Relationships: Sophie/Kate/Batwoman
Kudos: 2





	Moments

The world can always be more if you ever felt enough... Tonight the world seemed so small. As the signal pierced the clouds it radiated into the heavens.  
The stairs seemed an easy time until that moment of who had flipped the sign.  
It wasn’t a time when these moments didn’t cause a sense of relief.  
The city was diseased, it was a good way to remember that life was still carving. However the form that moved into view, wasn’t to be...  
Now standing in the dark the two forms began...  
She seemed to be needing this moment... and then it came to a pause some words, then lips pulsating almost gentle like children. Sweet,crushing,addictive.  
Life.   
When the words had been thought out...that moment was cold the idea that it just couldn’t be.  
Then they stood again, looking waiting, needing.  
Moving in they kissed again. The moment was pure and the world was rocked again.  
The End


End file.
